Lamiaroid
The Lamiaroid is a chimera who appears in Chapter 3 of Monster Girl Quest. She first appears in Grand Noah Castle as Ilias launches her worldwide attack on all mankind, boasting her superiority to old-generation monsters. As she menaces the Queen, Dullahan and Cerberus valiantly try to hold her back long enough so that the Queen can find safety. By the time Luka arrives, the defending monsters have been severely weakened. Luka manages to seal her, to the dismay of Lamiaroid as she feels to be inferior to Knightroid. Monsterpedia Entry “''A Chimeric Monster created by Promestein as a mix of machine and biological parts. Using a Lamia as a base, she remodelled different parts of her body to drastically increase her power.'' In order to test the ability with which she could control her mechanical parts, Promestein equipped her with forty-eight different functions to extract semen. But since Lamiaroid herself doesn’t know how to use them all, she generally sticks to five main units. Their effect is incredibly powerful, and she is even able to extract from more than one man at a time. After obtaining basic data, she was assigned to the assault forces of Grand Noah. Since she kept attacking random men without regards to tactics, she didn’t contribute that much to the assault.” Attacks Lamiatail: Normal attack that hits three times. Super Bust: Normal attack that hits three times. Snake Tongue: Normal attack that hits three times. Pleasure Foot: Normal attack that hits three times. Rube Arm: Normal attack that hits three times. Plant Arm: Normal attack that hits three times. Battle Overview Lamiaroid proves to be quite powerful with her ability to attack three times per turn. Rather than trying to tank her out with Gnome, use Serene Mind to avoid her attacks, and use Meditation whenever necessary. Alice’s Frost Ozma is effective, because Lamiaroid is a snake-type creature. If Luka loses to Snake Tongue, Lamiaroid cruelly and mercilessly gives him a blowjob until he’s drained dry, and he is then eaten whole. If he loses to one of her other attacks, she pleasures him with her multiple appendages, and he becomes her sex slave. Evaluation “You seem to be enthralled by her forty-eight squeezing units. Since you went to such effort to feel them all, by all means don’t be in any hurry to finish up. Her attack damage is high, so be sure to avoid it with a serene state. As long as you keep that up, there’s no other skills to be particularly careful of. In addition, she is an ugly snake monster, so ice is effective. There is also an additional ending scene if you are defeated by a certain attack. I don’t particularly care how you meet your end… Now go, oh brave Luka. Fight against her forty-eight units with your forty-eight genital… I feel sick just from imagining something like that. Go on, get out of here.” Gallery Lamiaroid in the castle.jpg|Lamiaroid Lamiaroid 001.jpg|Lamiaroid without exposing her weapons. 56603057 p1 master1200.jpg|Lamiaroid and Luka in Xelvy’s doujin. Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Chimeras Category:Lamias Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Bosses Category:Grand Noah Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings